


Diversion

by Rivulet027



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: The team gets ready and comforts each other before the medal ceremony.





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



“I don’t need a medal,” Chirrut protests even as he’s fussing at his robes. Baze steps close and helps him smooth them out. Chirrut tilts his head.

“I look respectable,” Baze protests.

“I don’t believe it,” Chirrut shoots back.

Bodhi stifles a laugh, covering his mouth as he leans in against Jyn for comfort. Cassian rubs his back as Jyn wraps an arm around his waist. 

“They're not giving me a medal,” K-2SO complains.

“We’ll share,” Cassian attempts to sooth.

“Maybe I won’t accept mine in protest,” Chirrut smirks.

“Or you could just give me yours,” K-2 suggests.

“Yes,” Chirrut lights up. “Right after they hand it to me.”

“He can have mine, without the theatrics,” Baze offers.

“I think the point is the theatrics,” Jyn laughs.

Chirrut grins.

“I risked myself as much as any of you. If Henderson hadn’t been collecting parts…”

“We’re grateful,” Cassian interrupts. He leans into Bodhi, clearly the weight of almost losing K-2 making him off balance. Bodhi wraps an arm around him, squeezing Cassian’s shoulder. 

“Take mine,” Bodhi offers. He hates standing in front of crowds.

“I’ll be in front of you the whole time,” K-2 reassures.

Bodhi nods, managing a faint smile.


End file.
